Lying Low For A Little While
by waterrain
Summary: Jim Moriarty decides to silently plot and wait a little while before doing anything else. Mycroft and Moriarty meet face to face.


**I do not own BBC Sherlock. Jim Moriarty's Point Of View.**

**Lying Low For A Little While**

**By waterrain**

* * *

><p>Gaining Mycroft's attention has been a very difficult job. He is like an ice man, but as everyone knows ice can melt if taken out of the freezer. Gaining Sherlock's attention was pretty easy and as everyone knows easy things can be quite boring. Sherlock was lucky that something a lot more interesting turned up otherwise I would have killed him. I'm good with a gun and my aim has not missed the target yet.<p>

I'm pretty sure that killing Sherlock would swiftly gain Mycroft's attention and maybe he would actually return my texts? He is such a cold man and more than likely deleted my text messages to him, but might have kept them to discover the meaning. However there is no meaning. I just felt like texting and put whatever was on my mind.

My cell phone ringed and I calmly answered it after all I'm a professional consulting criminal.

"Hello, What is the purpose of this call?" I asked in my most professional voice and a smirk on my lips for this might be a new client for me needing my help. It does wonders for the ego being needed and so on.

"You have my attention now, Moriarty."

"Oh, Ice man. You can just call me, Jim." I commented cheerfully and this is even better than having a client, but then again it would be even better if Mycroft is asking for my help in being a criminal which is very doubtful to be honest.

"I have no reason to call you by your first name, Moriarty. We have not even met face to face."

"I can arrange for us to meet face to face, Mycroft. Of course it would be on my own terms." I said calmly and a grin was on my lips for I'm already coming up with a plan.

"Or it could be on my terms." He commented calmly and I ended the call for more than likely Mycroft is tracing this call. I'm going to live in a completely different area, I will meet him directly on my terms not his terms, and I sent him a simple text of '_Fuck You, Mycroft_'.

Ten minutes later I was surprised that I received a text back and it was '_No, Thank You'_. I started laughing, I couldn't stop laughing, and I didn't feel like stopping for the Ice Man finally sent a text message back. Oh, How the ice is melting and it's because I got to him through his own brother.

It's not nice to keep others in the dark, but then again you are not really nice and if the occasion calls for it you fake being nice. I'm not nice, but I'm excellent at faking it. I took a few items that I cared for with me, called a pyromaniac to set my house on fire, and cheerfully went off to find a new place to call my own.

When I settled into my new place and got comfortable took out my cell phone. I grinned to myself, took off my pants, and decided to take a photo with my cell phone of my manhood. I sent the photo of it to Mycroft along with a message of '_Imagine my crotch inside of you, Mycroft. What do you say, Ice Man?_' and laughed to myself for will the Ice Man reply?

I waited and waited, but did not receive a reply. I suppose he's not ready for sexting? Oh, Well I had my bit of fun and must be making him wonder why I sent him that photo along with that message or he might not care. I thought for a moment and decided to send him another text '_OR imagine my cock inside of your dear unwilling little brother, Sherlock_'. There was no reply, how boring, and I decided to go to bed.

When I woke up it was not pleasant for cold water was splashed on me. I was on a chair, my wrists hand-cuffed, elbows tied together by a rope, my knees tied to the chair, ankles hand-cuffed to said chair, and there is no possible escape from it. I was gaged and blind-folded.

"Moriarty, If you dare do such a thing to him. I will end you. There are fates worse than death." Mycroft said firmly, one of his cold hands were under my chin, and he undid my blind-fold. I was only able to look at his face. "Let this be a warning to you, Jim Moriarty."

The blind-fold was back on, I smelt something in the air, and knew it was sleeping gas. When I woke up I was in warm clothing and my body showed no signs of being tied up. Was it just a dream? From time to time I have a few dreams that feel real. I looked at my cell phone and on my wallpaper was a photo of a typed sheet of paper _It was not a dream, Moriarty. _

Mycroft is a pretty dangerous man and his only weakness is his younger brother, Sherlock Holmes. Others would feel frightened or discouraged, but I was feeling pretty damn excited and the game I'm playing with Mycroft is a great deal more interesting than the one with Sherlock. Of course I'm not going to deal out the virgin Sherlock for he is a very important part.

It is best to lying low for a little while before doing anything and silently plot my next move along with moving again. Plus I have to get a new cell phone for I'm sure Mycroft did something to my cell phone or had someone else do something to it.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and Thank You ^_^<strong>


End file.
